The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit (IC) devices.
As the integration density of integrated circuit (IC) devices increases, a multi-gate transistor including a fin-shape body or a nanowire-shape body and gates extending on the fin-shape body or the nanowire-shape body has been used.
Multi-gate transistors using a three-dimensional (3D) channel may be used to scale down integrated circuit (IC) devices. Multi-gate transistors may also improve the current control capability without increasing a gate length of the multi-gate transistors. Further, multi-gate transistors may reduce a short channel effect (SCE).
Electro-migration (EM) is a phenomenon in which atoms in an electrode of wiring migrate due to carriers. If the atoms migrate, voids may be formed in the wiring, and thus, the electrical conductivity of the wiring may decrease.
As processing becomes sophisticated, standard cells having a low cell height and integrated circuit (IC) devices having high integration density and large-width power rails for reducing EM may be beneficial.